Black Butler, White Maid : The Truth of The Ying-Yang
by newtb00
Summary: There's a myth as old as time about the fallen. For every demon created there is an Angel to balance the powers of good and evil. But, should the angel fall, the two are bound together forever, a living ying-yang. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character, so please don't sue me.
1. Introduction: Myth of the Fallen

There's a myth as old as time about fallen angels. For every demon created, an angel comes into existence to balance out the forces of good and evil. But, should an angel fall, the angel and its matched demon are bound together for the rest of time; a living ying-yang.

Fallen angels are not classified specificly as good or evil. However, a demon generally dies or is dead by the time when an angel falls. This keeps the balance in check, as well as freeing the dead demons matched angel. Then that angel no longer has a chance to fall.

Those who do fall, are stripped of their wings. Every fallens gains a mark, the mark of their demon. It is a symbol for their bond. It also allows them to find each other no matter where they may go, they are forever connected.

However, fallen angels are such a rare occurance that the stories quickly became distant myths. It was no longer thought as a possibility amongst the angels. But, as the saying goes, where there's a will there's a way.

The last fallen angel was before society or civilization came into existence as a light of hope. It was during the time when there was heaven and hell; no earth. It would only make sense that fallen angels would be a forgotten myth after such a long time.

But, I ended up turning this myth into fact.

It was only a matter of time before it happened. I had never truly believed what my fellow angels of the hiarchy did. I was different from my kind in every aspect of who I was and what I believed.

In my mind there wasn't really any good in the world. Every man, women, and child had the capability to be evil. But the laws of society prevented most of it; keeping the darkness of evil at bay.

Still, no one is truly good. Evil is everywhere. Evil is a part of life and we needed to either accept the fact, or be killed by it.

That was only the beginning of my 'treacherous' ideas. And in the end, well, I fell from the heavens with my wings stripped from me and a new mark burning on the back of my neck.

Then, all I had to do was find my demon. We were bound together by fate for all of eternity after all.


	2. Chapter 1: Council of Archangels

**Chapter 1: The Hierarchy of Heaven is at Fault**

Heaven. Those who believe in its beauty know that it is a golden palace of innocence and purity. But to those who look deeper, know for sure that is truly a place of imprisonment for those who are tricked into believing that good things do exist in the world below us. In the world they call Earth.

Earth. A place where humans live in a mix of naivety, cruelty, and poverty. Humans are such frail creatures. It takes almost nothing to kill them. You can use a weapon, poison, or your own hand to do the job. But there is no need for us to do it. Humans contain a destructive power of their own; they simply end up being the cause for their own deaths.

Hell. The one place that holds the angels number one enemy; the demons. Hell is a place of evil; there isn't a single spot of light there. It's completely cloaked in darkness. It rests right beneath earth itself. No one every leaves the cursed place besides the demons.

However, despite all the differences there is one thing that relates the angels and demons to one another. For every demon that comes into existence, an angel does as well in order to balance out the power between good and evil. It's like a ying-yang. Everyone has someone they are matched to.

But most of that is related to the myth of the Fallen. Myth…or is it really.

I, myself, reside as an angel in the heavens…or should I say, resided.

Unlike the rest of my kind, I had a…_demonic_…view on life. In my eyes, I do not see true good in the world between the heavens and hells' domain. Earth and its humans are all evil in a way. Every man, women, and child is capable of doing evil. The only thing keeping it at bay is society and its structured rules that don't allow it. However, a few break through it to join the evil. The outcomes of situations like these are never good.

Before me now is the Hierarchy of Heaven all in the pure color of white and gold. Angels that serve as a higher council in the good light of this holy domain. There are twelve in total, six male and six female. I was on trial before them. My future, where ever that might've been, was in there hands.

"Are these accusations of your treachery true, Layla", asked Hofniel in his deep, booming voice.

Hofniel; the ruling angel of bene elohim, or, the fighter of God. His job on the council before me is simple. He fights all those who pose a threat to the holy domain. His appearance is one that radiates his power above the other angels; most consider him a very powerful archangel.

He is a bit intimidating however. Hofniel is tall and muscular. His piercing blue eyes are so dark that it puts the night sky on a full moon to shame. His dark brown hair is short and spiked in the front. Leather straps cross over his chest and connect to the edges of his white shorts. On the back of the crossing straps lays an angel sword.

This sword was more powerful than most; hence the name 'Avenger'. It's so powerful it can cut through anything, even souls.

I stood tall at my full height of 5'6" that was cloaked in a simple white gown. My dark black hair with white tips was in a braid that hung over my left shoulder. My eyes were dark in irritation," What of it? I have done nothing that goes against you my brothers, nor you my sisters."

Jeremiel stiffened in anger," Do not be foolish Layla! We are not here to do anything but find the truth!"

Now Jeremiel is more likely to lose his temper amongst the council first. He is an archangel, more specifically, the mercy of God. He poses of one of the final judges at trials for crimes and punishments. He gives off an aura of power and solitude. Despite being an angel, he was quite cold when it came to socializing.

Anyway, he wasn't very intimidating in looks. Jeremiel was average height with a skinny frame. His bleach blond hair was tied back in a low pony tail and his silvery eyes were as cold as steel. The only thing he every wears is a white toga with a strip of leather for a belt. In his hands were the book of judgment that was a record for every human and angel that passed through the holy gates.

"The accusations against you are saying that you do not respect the heavens, or the will of good. Others say you are no better than the demons of hells domain", Lahabiel snarled.

Lahabiel was the angel that protects everyone of the holy domain from the spirits of hell. She was a proud archangel that never backed down from a challenge. She was a simple woman despite her high ranks amongst the council.

She's always seen in a white gown with a transparent gold shawl that drags on the floor as she walks. Her golden hair is braided into a high bun and her brown eyes hold you in your place. Many get lost in the wildness her eyes hold.

My eyes flashed dangerously at the insult," Who made these accusations!? I shall show them who the true demon is here!"

Orphamiel sighed," You did not deny the accused."

"Nor say they were true" added Raphael.

Orphamiel; the archangel known as the great finger of the father, and Raphael; the great archangel, the shinning one who heals. Both work together as one. She sets the order, and he helps the ones in need.

Both were clad in tan togas with their long, dark hair tied in a high ponytail. Orphamiels' eyes are red like fire and Raphael's' are green like the trees.

Sabreal cleared her throat," Layla, just tell us if your rumors of treachery are false or true. We do not intend to stay patient with your staling."

I stared at the women before me. Sabreal was the archangel guard of the first heaven when the holy domain was being built. She was the highest rank of the female angels in the council.

Her kind blue eyes held wisdom for those who seek it; her golden locks shinned without a signal impurity. I've always admired her for her strength and skill. For she was the one who helped me get on my feet when I was brought into existence during the blackest night of the year.

However, I felt no guilt as I answered truthfully, "They are true."

A great uproar came from the twelve before me.

"This is an outrage", cried Uriel. She was flushed and her eyes were sparking with blue as her power threatened to unleash upon me. Uriel was the great archangel of God's light. Without her, the war against hell would've been lost all those years ago.

"What would have lead you to do such a thing ", questioned Amitiel. She was the angel with truth, and I knew from the look in her eyes that she was upset with me. I couldn't blame her. Along with Sabreal, they taught me the ways of the holy domain.

Adonael stood with a yell for silence. The room grew deathly still. Adonael was the head archangel for heaven's entire domain. He was a tall powerful man with dark hair and bright eyes. This man was number one under God himself.

" Layla, you do realize the depth of this, don't you? Have you no knowledge of those who betray their kind!?"

"I do", I yelled as I clenched my fists in fresh anger. "Brothers and sisters I may be guilty of these accusations but I swear to you all that I meant not to perform treachery but to explore the true meaning of life. We represent the good and innocent while hell represents those who have sinned too great to pass the holy gates. So where does that leave the humans!? Every single one of them is capable of evil, yet we allow them to enter our domain!"

"ENOUGH!" I flinched at the volume of Azbogah's voice as she continued," What nonsense is this!? Those who repent to those of their minor sins are worthy enough to enter our sacred gates. We do not allow evil to pass through!"

"She is right Layla, you have preformed more than treachery. This is heresy", stated Barman.

Azabogah and Barman; the archangels of judgment and intelligence. They assist in setting the proper punishment for each guilty. Both were blond and light blue eyes. And both were intimidating down to the very last detail. They were the ones who decided fate.

Gabriel stood with a heavy sighed as if he was disappointed. They probably were, but I had no way of being sure. Each and every one of them now held emotionless expressions on their faces as they stared down at me. I was left to weakly glare that the twelve pairs of archangels.

"Layla", started Gabriel," you are to be punished, but not by us."

I blinked in surprise at the archangel that was hero of god himself," Then by whom?"

"You have already started the change", stated Uriel.

"But…it cannot be", Orphamiel started. "It was merely a legend!"

"I'm afraid not Orphamiel", he told her. "It seems the Myth of the Fallen has finally come to the light. It is no longer a myth."

"Myth of Fallen", I questioned in disbelief as my violet eyes widened. "It is not possible-"

"That is where you are mistaken Layla", Sabreal interrupted. "Take a look at yourself. You do not hold the pure eyes that rest easy on the soul, nor the light locks of sacred holiness. You, my dear, were born out of the darkness and from the deepest shadows. You are no longer considered an angel of the heavens, and never shall be again."

Gabriel stepped up to me from his place at the council. He was dressed in a simple white toga with leather; the usual outfit of a hero. He spoke gravely to me," Forgive me Layla, but this is your destined fate."

I barely had time to blink before he was behind me with a hold on my dropping wings. Before I could scream in protest, Gabriel ripped them from my back. Burning pain ripped through my body. Dropping to my knees with my face towards the sky, I screamed.

Windows shattered and the columns shook dangerously. Everyone in the holy domain easily heard my retched screams of pain. It might've been so loud that the humans below could've heard.

The air left my lungs without warning. The shock left my gasping; I fell onto my side. The pain was unbearable.

It soon became so quiet that you could hear the heartbeat of the others across the room.

"Layla you are no longer an angel of the heavens. You are not allowed to come here ever again. For the first time in ages, an angel has fallen. You are banished to live in the worlds below us. Farewell Layla, mistress of the darkness", that's the last thing I heard Adonael say before the air was rushing through my body.

The Fallen; Angels who are banned from heavens domain and bound to walk the worlds below for the rest of time and beyond. They are emotionless shells of what they once were. Some go mad and become a full demon that would forever reside in hell. But, those who don't still hold mankind in their hearts but are not for the pure ways of living. They become demonic; bad or dark angels.

'How did it come to this', I questioned myself. 'It's because I'm different from the rest of them. I don't believe in what they do and I see the world more clearly. The Hierarchy is blind!'

Clouds rushed by in a white blur that mixed with the blue of the sky. The hard earth was drawing in closer; leaving me little time to do something to save myself from being crushed. I flipped over so I was facing my potential doom. Using what little power I had left, I slowed myself enough to where the point of impact would not be fatal.

My body was numb from fatigue. My neck and back burned and I was beyond tired. My eyelids slowly dropped shut. That last thing I saw before passing out was murky water a few feet from my face.

**Well, I hope that is a good start for this story. Thank you to my first reviewer and I promise that my chapters shall be longer and I shall also try to update as much as I can. Being a highschooler with advanced placement can eat up alot of your time. Anywya, I hope you all liked it. Please review to just comment, little critize, or suggest things you would like to see in the upcoming chapters.**

**Remember: Peace, Love, & Chicken Grease. NewtB00 out Bros!**


	3. Chapter 2: Finding Out About This Domain

**Chapter 2: Finding Out About The Human Domain**

When I had gate duty to asses those who died, I heard several stories about drowning. They say it's so cold that your entire body is numb. The darkness slowly clouds your vision and your heart beat is loud in your ears. It slows down as the pain in your lungs spread to the rest of your body. Then, nothing.

But, I'm not human, yet, it feels like I'm drowning. If that's the case, then why do I feel at peace…

My violet eyes snapped open under the dark water. I could barely see anything. It reminded me of when I came into existence, even though the archangels say it was impossible for me to remember it. I do remember, it was dark. However, instead of being afraid I was content in the shadows of the night. It was when I was brought to the light that I final cried in fear.

The two situations are so similar.

My lungs burned again and I choked on the water as I gasped for air. It made it worse. I pumped my arms to try and swim to the surface, but my gown was caught on something.

I struggled franticly to get free. After a moment, I was. It took me no time to reach the surface. I broke through with a gasp, followed by coughing. As the water left my lungs, so did the pain.

The moon was actually full and left the night brightly lit. It was strange to see the world differently. I had always looked down from above it, but now I was in it.

When I looked up, I noticed a bridge. My brow furrowed in thought. Where on earth was I exactly?

Something suddenly hit the water with a splash. It startled me for a moment. I swan closer to the mysterious object to find it was a broken doll. But it wasn't a normal doll. It was a tiny doll made of mechanics and had sharp teeth. It looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't quite place it. At any rate, it was creepy so I let it start it's descent to the bottom of the river.

I shivered, freezing. Quickly, I started for the shore line. As I pulled myself on I found myself crawling in snow. No wonder it was cold, it was winter!

I coughed again, more harshly this time. My hand found the back of my neck where my wet hair stuck to it. It burned. As my fingers felt along the skin, I felt an indentation. What could it have been…

The mark! Of course. According to the legend of the Fallen, everyone demon has an angel. When the angel falls, the demons mark appears on their body. It's their bond for eternity.

My mark felt like a pentagram in a circle, with another around it. The outer circle seemed to be spiked though.

"Interesting", I muttered as I dragged myself to my feet. I wobbled for a moment before regaining my balance. I felt so weak, like a human.

If that was the case then I needed to warm up before I caught my death of a cold. I headed up the bankment till I reached the road. The cobblestones were slick with ice. I kept slipping on my bare feet with every step I took.

Nothing was familiar to me. But then again, I had never been to earth before. I was always up above, watching and waiting for my one chance to serve with my fellow angels below. It seems that I ended up coming on different circumstances.

The streets were dark and vacant. There wasn't a soul around. I had no idea where to go, so I wondered around aimlessly.

My body was still numb from the cold and my lungs hurt with every breath. The mark on my neck burned steadily, as if it was trying to tell me something. At that point in time, I was too weak to understand.

"Oh-ho-ho~" A blinked as I turned to face the person," Now what would a young lady such as yourself be doing out here in the middle of the night? Hmmmmm~?"

The man before me was a strange on indeed. He had on an old top hat and a trench coat. His long silvery hair reached past his knees. A strange grin was plastered on his face that stretched a few of the several scars on him.

"W-who are you? W-where am I?"

The man chuckled," I am the Undertaker here in London, miss."

London? So that's where I landed…

"Now", he cooed. "Who are you then?"

"Layla", I rasped before coughing.

The Undertaker frowned," You are wet! Don't you know its winter Miss Layla? You could die from a cold~."

"I fell into the river. It's not like I wanted to get wet", I stated as I hugged myself.

He sighed," Well, come on then miss~. We wouldn't want you to freeze yet, now would we?"

I blinked in surprise. Someone here was actually…helping me? That was something I definitely did not expect.

"T-thank you, Undertaker", I stuttered.

The man smiled at me as he opened the door to a shop. I looked it over carefully; it was an Undertaker's shop. How…obvious.

I was immediately assaulted with the smell of dust, mold, and rot when I entered. My body was racked with another fit of shivers. I jumped when a hand touched my back; right on top of the scars where my wings once were.

"Now, now, don't be shy~! Go in. I have dry clothes for you", Undertaker cooed in my ear.

I simply nodded. I took a single step when I got a dizzy spell. I stumbled onto the floor. The last thing I saw was the Undertaker saying something with a frown before everything went dark.

More darkness. It's what I thrive off of. But this was a sick darkness and I wanted out.

"Rest my dear. You're time isn't here yet", a voice sang. It was the Undertaker.

Wait…was I actually sick? Something is wrong…angels don't get sick! But, then again, I was a Fallen, not an angel anymore.

The Myth of the Fallen had always made them seem really strong. Perhaps stronger than the Devine Angels.

I frowned in my sick state. Was I so weak because of the fall? It was the obvious answer when I thought about it. My body had its wings ripped away and fell onto Earth. Of course I would be weak.

Something flicked my forehead.

"Don't think so hard~. You'll only end up making yourself worse my dear."

I opened my eyes slightly," Why…why are you helping me?"

"Because…not everyone here is cold hearted. It's part of the job. And I'm quite curious to what you are."

"…You're not human, not a demon, and not an angel. That only leaves a grim reaper."

Undertaker chuckled," Well then, it seems like you know. You're not anything on that list though. You're something differnet~."

I smirked," Course I am."

Darkness came again. It's so peaceful. Much better than the brightness of day that the holy domain always has. Even the night, where darkness should prevail, the stars and moon light up the sky. There was no room for darkness.

But down here, on earth, there was plenty of room for it. Every human heart has a dark side after all. No matter what the circumstances, there's always a sin. And on some special occasions, it's because a human made a contract with a demon. It's the demons way to get a soul in the most fun way possible. It's a one way ticket to hell.

It's like a food chain between hell and earth. A different circle of life. Watching it up close would be interesting for me.

I was a Fallen after all, a being that thrives on the darkness.

Sunlight broke through. I groaned in pain. Why did I have to wake up to the light. The dark was way more pleasant.

"Ah~ So you're finally awake."

I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes," Have you been timing me or something?"

"Maybe~" Undertaker chuckled," You're very intriguing after all. But…you missed all the fun the other day."

I looked at the weird reaper," What?"

"Someone summoned the hell demon goddess into a human at the curry festivities. Sadly, no one needed a fitting for a coffin-"

"The hell goddess? Kali!?"

"Ah! That's the one. But I have no clue who was behind it. No one does. Anyway~ I have some clothes for you. A lady dropped her bag off with clothes when I asked for them. They are quite nice actually."

I snatched the offered knapsack. It was made of a soft yet tough material; leather. I flipped the top back to look inside. What I saw pleased me.

Smiling, I got out of bed and asked," Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall dear~" I started walking in that direction but he called," By the way Layla, what are you~?"

I grinned demonically at the reaper," A Fallen."

With that said, I continued towards the bathroom to change.

Surprisingly, it was really clean. I locked the door and slipped the torn gown off. Then I began putting on my new clothing. It consisted of a black blouse, a long black skirt, black socks and leather shoes. The blouse sleeves hugged my skin and reached three inches past my elbows. The skirt reached a few inches past my knees.

I looked in the mirror before braiding my hair to the left side. My short bangs hung on both side of my face.

I looked pale but otherwise fine.

The mark… I reached a hand back to touch it. It was warmer than the rest of my skin, and indented like it was burned there. It was the mark that would connect me with my demon.

I smirked at that thought…**_my_** demon.

I left the bathroom and headed to the front of the shop. Undertaker was there, giggling about something.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh~ I see you look much better my dear. And we have a new fitting today-"

"I have a question for you."

He paused in surprise," Oh? Well then, you need to make me laugh first~!"

I smirked, if that's what he really wanted then. I walked up to him before whispering my joke right into his ear. *****

"…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Stuff around the shop shock so hard that they fell to the ground. I crossed my arms across my chest as I waited for the Undertaker to calm down. He was on his back, legs kicking in the air and arms around his stomach.

I sighed," Are you done yet?"

"Hehehe~ Alright, alright. It was just soo funny~"

"I need you to identify a demon seal."

Undertaker froze from where he was standing," What?"

"I have a seal that belongs to a certain demon. I need you to tell me which demon it belongs to."

"Now why would you need to know something like that Miss Layla?"

"That's none of your concern. Now, I've paid you with the joke you requested now I need you to identify the seal!"

"One condition", he cooed as he circled me.

"What is it?"

He stopped directly in front of me," You tell me what the Fallen are and we have a deal."

"Fair enough. Before or after you identify the seal?"

"How about you show me now~ Then you can tell me about the Fallen while I figure out which demon this seal belongs to."

I pulled my braid out of the way before turning to him. His hands were cold as they touched the warm mark. He would occasionally hum or mutter something as he looked at it.

"Okay. Well, have you heard of the Myth of the Fallen, Undertaker?"

He paused," Oh yes~! I knew I heard the Fallen from somewhere…but, I guess it's no longer a myth then, hmmm~?"

"No. I'm the first Fallen since the humans first came into existence. Even the Devine thought it impossible until they came to the conclusion that I was a problem."

"I see. So you were thrown down from the high throne of the Devine Angels. How…interesting."

"Yes. My wings were taken from me and now I bare the mark of my other half."

"A Demon?"

I nodded," For every Angel that comes into existence, so does a Demon. This keeps the balance of good and evil at an equal."

Undertaker chuckled," So the Grim Reapers are half evil and half good, right between. I guess that what a Fallen is then. Evil because of the fall, yet good because of their old virtues."

"I guess you could say that. It's a good guess."

"My, my…how curious", Undertaker stated as he finally moved away from my.

I flipped the braid back," Well?"

"I actually know the Demon who bares that mark. He lives here with his contacted master."

This surprised me. I was already really close to finding him?

"What is his name?"

"Sebastian Michaelis."

"Where can I find him then?"

"Oh, at the Phantomhive mansion."

I gasped,"Phantomhive!?"

"Yes~ The young master, Ciel, is the very boy who has made a contract with your demon. But, Ciel works as the guard dog for the Queen of England here."

I frowned, this was surprising information. I knew a lot about the Phantomhive family. Was the reason that Ciel made a contract with Sebastian because he wanted revenge on the ones who killed his parents? It made sense. A trade, revenge for the soul of the contracted.

My Demon, Sebastian Michaelis, was the type to make getting his souls a game. He wanted to have a challenge to get his meal. Interesting…

"Can you give me the address to his mansion, Undertaker? Or will I need to ask around."

"I'll tell you. You are the first Fallen in a long time my dear~ It has been a pleasure to be of assistance to you."

I smiled," Thank you."

**Well, that was a longer chapter and I hope you guys like it. Next time we should be meeting Sebastian XD. Thank you to my lovely reviews. You guys seriously made my month! More reviews would be welcome, you guys are part of my inspiration. Please review, comment, and leave suggestions for what you would leek to see next.**

***OH, and I couldn't pick which joke I wanted so, I'll let you guys check this out: .com *It's full of really funny stuff XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I won nothing but my character and idea! SO pwease don't sue me!**

**Remember: Peace, Love, & Chicken Grease. NewtB00 out bros!**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the other Half

**Chapter 3: Meeting the other Half**

Once the Undertaker gave me the address to the Phantomhive estate, it didn't take me long to find someone who was willing to give me a ride. It was an old man who was delivering food to the estate anyway.

The ride was longer than expected, so I had plenty of time to think to myself. I needed to figure out how I would explain our situation with Sebastian. Would he even accept the fact that fate has brought us together?

"Here we are Miss", the man stated as the wagon came to a stop. The horse whined softly as he tossed his head.

The mansion was huge. I craned my neck back in order to see the very top. Phantomhive did live up to its name.

I heard a howl to my right. Turning quickly I spotted a giant white dog. But it wasn't any dog…my eyes widened as I realized that it was a hell hound!

The horse whined again. I glanced back to see the driver unhitch the horse before climbing on.

"Wait", I called. "Where are you going?"

"Back to town. I'm just supposed to leave the wagon here for the servants to empty Miss."

And with that said, the driver was gone. I sighed. The Phantomhives were so secretive. But, I couldn't exactly blame them. Especially the young master, he was the only one of his family left after all. Besides, if the demon was found out then…well, it wouldn't be pretty.

Hot breathe gushed over the back of me, which was quickly followed with a growl. I turned so I could face the giant hell hound. Was it Sebastian's'? Or was it the young masters? I had never heard of a hell hound being owned by a demon. Demons hate dogs.

I patted the white snout of the beast," Hello there. What are doing here? Hmmm?"

He barked before doing a wolfish grin.

"Know, where's your master huh? I really need to speak with him."

"And why is that", a gruff voice asked. I froze. It wasn't the young master or the butler. It sounded like one of the servants. I silently cursed myself for not sensing him. I was still weak, but that wouldn't last for long.

"I have business with his butler, Sebastian Michaelis", I stated as I faced the asker.

It was a man in his 30's with a match in his mouth, an apron around his waist, goggles around his neck, and a rifle in his hands. He lowered the weapon in surprise.

"How do you know him?"

"That is personal. Now, is he home or not?"

"Not", a female voice stuttered.

That's when I noticed the other two servants. A maid with purple hair and big glasses; and a young boy with a big smile.

"Plu Plu, what are you doing", the young boy asked as he ran past me towards the hell hound.

To my surprise the hell hound had shifted into his human form. He was pale with unruly grey hair, bright eyes, and he was very much naked.

I cleared my throat," Where is he then?"

"Out with the young master on a mission. They should be back soon, yes."

"I'll help you with the food while I wait then."

"There's no need miss", the young boy called out. "We've got it. Besides, you're a guest now Miss…err."

"Layla. What's your name?"

"I'm Finnian, that's Baldroy and Mey-Rin! Tanaka is in the house."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss", Baldroy said. "Sorry about the gun…"

"It's quite alright. You were just doing your job."

He smiled before starting to get the food. I walked over to the maid with a small smile.

"Mey-Rin, how long have they been gone?"

"They've been gone since yesterday, yes. They should be back either today or tomorrow, yes."

"What was their mission?"

"They were ordered by the Queen to check out an old castle of some sorts Miss. The workers claimed it was haunted and stood a strike, yes. So the young master Ciel and Sebastian were sent out to investigate."

I nodded. Behind Mey-Rin, Finnian passed by with most of the boxes stacked on top of each other in their grasp. My jaw slacked a little at the sight. How in the world could that little boy be that strong?!

"Mey-Rin", Baldroy barked. "Give me a hand!"

"Coming, yes!"

I giggled. These three were quite ridiculous. I vaguely wondered if they were the only servants here. It was quite possible. My demon wouldn't want too many people on the estate.

"Miss Layla?" I turned to Finnian," Do you know our butler from somewhere?"

"Not really. This will actually be our first time meeting actually."

"Really?"

I hummed a yes as I drifted off in thought. _Sebastian…_

"The Master's back", Mey-Rin suddenly called out.

I spun around so fast that I would've gotten whiplash if I was human. But, what the maid said was true. A carriage was coming towards the mansion at a steady pace. Driving the carriage was a tall man with dark hair. My mark burned with fresh pain.

I gasped softly as my hand flew back to cover it. This had to be him. The mark had no other reason to react this way.

The person used one hand to rub the top of his other, as it was in sudden pain. That must be where his seal mark was located. There was no doubting it. It was him. It was **my** demon.

"Are you okay Miss Layla", the young servant asked.

I nodded," I'm fine. Just fine…"

The carriage pulled up to a stop in front of the mansion steps. I was standing off to the side; watching the butler closely. It was him, I knew it.

Every inch closer he came, the pain on my neck increased. I noticed that Sebastian seemed way too uneasy. He knew for sure something was up. Even though he kept looking at Ciel he knew that it wasn't him. Something else was causing his mark to burn. That, being me. But he didn't know that, not yet.

"I'll make tea for you right away", the butler said in a chilling voice.

"I'll take it in my study", the young boy stated as he walked towards the entrance to the mansion.

I took a moment to look at the boy. It was Ciel Phantomhive, the last of them. He had a patch covering one eye. That could be where the contract mark was place. Interesting place to put it. Otherwise, I concluded that this kid was messed up. It would be interesting trying to talk to him when I got the chance. But to me, he wasn't of any real concern, his butler was.

"Mr. Sebastian", Finnian said," There's someone here to see you."

Both the butler and his young master froze. I swallowed softly as I ignored the pain.

"Who", Ciel demanded.

"A young lady, Miss Layla."

Sebastian frowned as his red eyes flashed," I know no one of that name."

"She said that she knows you but this is actually the first time you'll meet."

I rolled my eyes. How could he not have noticed me already? You'd think he would by now.

"Sebastian", the young boy snapped.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Take care of it. I'll be in my study."

He placed a hand over his heart as he bowed," Yes, my lord."

I watched as the young boy disappeared into the mansion before stepping away from the wall. Sebastian eyes followed my movement until I stopped a few steps below him.

"Finnian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin; leave Miss Layla and I."

"Yes sir", they chorused before disappearing into the mansion. The door closed with a bang before silence fell.

"We finally meet, Sebastian Michaelis", I stated.

"How do you know me?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you if you have the time. I wouldn't want you to keep you away from your contract. It would be such a shame to go through so much work and then lose the reward of taking his soul."

Before I could blink, we were around the corner of the house. Sebastian had a hand around my throat as he lifted me up against the wall. I opened my eyes to look at his. They were lighted with dark fury; his pupils in slits. He was showing his demon side.

"You are to answer me before I kill you", he stated. "Who are you and what business do you have with me!?"

"I'm Layla, and you are my other half."

"…What?"

"Have you heard of the Fallen", I rasped out.

The pressure lessened slightly," I've heard the myth."

"It's not a myth. I'm a Fallen. The first one since the first human was created."

'That's impossible", the demon growled out. "I'll need proof. If you don't, I won't hesitate to kill you."

I smirked," Your seal burns doesn't it."

The butler's eyes widened slightly, I almost missed it. Almost.

"It burns, but not because of the contract with Ciel. It's because your other half is close."

"Other half…oh yes. For every demon there is an angel."

I nodded as much as I could," Exactly. I fell, now we're destined to be together for the rest of time by fate."

"If this is true, where's my mark? Isn't suppose to appear on you?"

"The back of my neck."

The butler reached his other hand to his mouth. Grabbing his glove between his teeth, he pulled it off. There on his hand was the same seal that was on the back of my neck. He reached up and gently set his hand on the back of my neck. The mark burned instantly at the contact. I gasped with wide eyes as he let go of my throat. I slide down the wall until I hit the ground with my feet.

My knees threatened to buckle under the pressure. When they did, Sebastian used his other hand to keep the rest of my body up right. He was kneeling in front of me.

I looked up at him with a pained smirk," Believe me now?"

He returned the smirk," Yes."

The pain in my mark was slowly dying down completely. The butler removed his hand from the back of my neck. The mark was a darker color now with a hint of red. I watched as he pulled his glove back on. The reason the pain must have stopped and the change in color is like finalization of our bond. I guessed it was to show we have found each other.

He stood and offered me a hand," Explaining this situation to the young master is going to be very interesting."

I giggled," There's no doubt in that."

"Well then, I have to make his tea and bring it to his study. We can talk to the young master then."

Ciel Phantomhive was staring at my coldly with his eye. I stood there in front of his desk unflinching while Sebastian gave the boy his tea. Ciel leaned forward and rest his chin on his folded hands, his arms propped up at the elbow.

"So, how do you know my butler Miss Layla?"

I smirked," Let's just say…we were bound together by fate."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Have you ever heard of the myth of the Fallen?"

He frowned," No, I can't say I have."

Sebastian started to explain," The Myth of the Fallen is about angels that fall from heaven due to something demonically related."

"What does that have to do with this?"

I placed a hand on his desk," For every demon brought into existence there's an angel. This keeps the balance between the forces of good and evil. So, when an angel falls, they are bound to their other half for the rest of eternity by fate."

"So, the demon and the fallen are bound together…" Ciel looked right at me," Are you trying to tell me that you are a Fallen and are bound to my butler?"

"That's exactly it."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes my lord", the demon butler asked without hesitation.

"If what she saying is true, then I'm guessing that she will need to stick with you then?"

"Yes."

"Get her a maid outfit from Mey-Rin and show her a room."

The butler bowed with a smirk," Yes my lord."

I bowed as well," Thank you, sir."

He waved it off," Just don't cause trouble."

"Never. Besides, if Sebastian is bound to you by contract, then so am I."

Ciel's eye widened, he obviously hadn't thought about that.

"Will that be all sir", Sebastian asked.

"Yes."

When the butler started to take his leave, I quickly followed. Sebastian still seemed uneasy as he lead me to somewhere in the large mansion. I was hesitant to ask him what was bothering him.

"Sebastian…?"

"Yes, Miss Layla?"

"Layla is fine." I paused," Is something bothering you?"

"…Why would you ask that?"

"I can tell something is bothering you. You're too uneasy."

The butler stopped so suddenly that I nearly ran into his back. He turned slowly with a sigh. I looked into his red eyes with my purple ones in curiosity.

"I'm still not quite sure what to make of our current situation. I have never had any obligation to anyone…until now."

"I'm guessing your contracts with humans don't count?"

"No."

I nodded," Oh, just so you know. I have no interest in eating souls."

He raised a single eyebrow in question so I added," Whoever you are contracted to, so am I. So I'm telling you I will help fulfill the contract but I don't want anything. I don't need anything in return."

Sebastian smiled," Interesting. Well, at least I won't have to make an agreement with you for any contracts I make."

The demon butler started to lead me down the long corridor once again. I smirked before following. He walked a little less tense, which only helped my smirk grow. Demons are so strange yet alluring.

Even if a human is really religious, they are still somewhat attracted to the dark domain of hell where the demons reside. That's only part of the darkness that resides in a human's heart. That's also why I concluded that there isn't a single human that is pure enough to be allowed into heaven. But, it was no longer any of my concern. Sebastian and his contracts were.

Sebastian opened a door; motioning for me to go inside ahead of him. Upon entering I took a moment to look over my new room. It was quite spacious with a large bed on the far wall by the windows. A wardrobe was on the opposing wall from the foot of the bed. There were dark curtains hanging over the windows, but were tied to the side. It was simple.

"There's a few uniforms in this wardrobe already. I believe they should fit you", Sebastian stated as he moved towards it.

I followed him. I looked inside once he opened it. Inside there was three uniforms that were all the same hanging in up. I pulled one down to take a better look. It was different from Mey-Rins'. There was no black, the whole thing was white.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the demon," So…black butler and white maid, huh? Take about a real ying-yang."

Sebastian chuckled," You are quite right. Now, once you change, head down to the kitchen. You can assist me in making lunch for the young master."

With that, he left my room, closing the door behind him. I smiled softly before taking another look at my new clothing. Interesting indeed.

I wondered vaguely how this would turn out as I changed. How would our relationship continue? Would we stay as partners or would we blossom into something more? Who knows. Only time would tell. Starting with lunch of course.

**Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. I would've updated sooner today but my mom decided to spray my whole bed(including myself) with whipcream. It was super sticky. Anyway, here it is and I hope you guys liked it. Let me know if I was getting Sebastians character right.**

**Oh: If you guys like the anime No. 6 (watch it if you haven't, it's awesome) I have a fanfiction I am writing for it. Please check it out. I swear you'll like it.**

**Anyway, review please. I love them and it helps me update faster.**

**Remember: Peace, Love, & Chicken Grease. NewtB00 out bros.**


	5. Chapter 4: Waking Up To Reality

**Chapter 4: Waking Up To Reality**

Something wasn't exactly right. Or should I say…things were going too right.

Everything didn't quite add up.

After I put on the maid outfit, I headed for the kitchen. Everyone was working together with smiles!

Now, there were several strange things before, but why did I notice them now? Well, maybe it is because I hit my head when getting changed. I was able to think clearly after that, but ignored it at the moment.

But now that I'm here, seeing this, I know something is up.

"Is something wrong Layla", Sebastian asked. I blinked. He was being weird for a demon.

"No. But is something wrong with you?"

The demon ignored the question all together. I rubbed the sore spot on my head with a frown.

"Take this to the young master", the butler asked as he shoved a tray into my hands. There was a fresh batch of tea with a slice of cherry pie.

"Um…okay."

Exiting the kitchen, I began my long decent up the grand staircase. My mind was racing in confusion. What exactly was going on here?

I paused in front of the door to the study before knocking. After hearing a faint 'come in', I entered. Ciel Phantomhive was looking over paperwork.

My footsteps echoed softly as I walked over to the desk. The glass clinked together when I set down the tray on the desk.

Ciel paused to look up with a smile," Thank you."

I froze. Ciel was…smiling!? That was impossible. From everything I've heard about him, Ciel hasn't smiled since he was a naive child!

My head was really hurting now. I grabbed it as I feel to my knees. What was going on!?

"STOP", I screamed.

To my surprise everything did. Slowly, as if melting, the colors dripped away into nothing. Eventually I was left in the darkness once again. I stood in surprise. None of that was actually real…

I grabbed my tattered white gown I had been in when I first fell. So, I assumed that I never made it out of the Undertakers place.

My eyes narrowed in irritation…Undertaker! Of course. He was a grim reaper. Grim reapers have the power to lock people in dreams that they create.

I was locked inside my own head. I gritted my teeth, Undertaker was going to get really hurt when I woke up.

"UNDERTAKER", I yelled. "Let me out of here right now!"

There was an echoing chuckle," Oh ho ho~ You are stronger than I thought Layla."

Everything went black.

My eyes snapped open, revealing my purple orbs that were glowing in anger. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. I realized that Undertaker had locked me in a coffin!

"UMMMM!" He gagged and tied me up too!

Something tapped the lid," Now, now, no one likes a whiner Miss Layla. They will be arriving shortly."

Wait, what? Who's arriving?

"They were quite surprised by the letter I sent them."

Letter? Gah, this Grim Reaper is confusing me!

"Don't worry. I explained as best I could about your situation from what I could get from your mind."

My eyes widened," MMMM! Ah ill ell uh!"

I threatened to kill him, but, due to the gag, he couldn't understand me.

"They are quite interested in your reasoning and your true identity. I, myself, am very curious. Excuse the precautions I had to take, but they are quite nessacary, even in your overly weak state. You see, when you fell, your powers were out of control. You became a beacon. If it was someone else that found you first, who knows what might've happened to you. There are others out there that would not hesitate to torture who to death just for the pleasure of causing pain."

So…that sneaky grim reaper saved me yet kidnapped me at the same time? Great…what else?

"When I studied the mark and figured out which demon that original seal belongs to, I contacted them. So, they should be arriving soon."

So that's who he contacted.

I didn't have to wait too long. Only an hour or so. I lost track of time as I tried to get my hands untied. That's hard to do in a tight coffin.

The door open.

"Ahhh to do when I heard the door open.

"Ahhh~ You finally came Phantomhive", the Undertaker cooed.

"Where's the girl", a young voice snapped.

"Oh, she's here. Don't you worry your little head about it too much~."

I heard the crinkling of paper," The things you stated in this letter don't make any sense Undertaker."

"Then how about we let her explain, hmm~?"

The lid was flipped off and I was blinded by the light. A hand grabbed my shoulder to yank me up into a sitting position. I pulled away from the hand roughly in irritation. Slowly, I opened my eyes back up.

By the door, I spotted young boy and his tall butler. They looked exactly how they did in the false dream Undertaker locked me in, but colder. Undertaker untied the gag from my mouth so I could speak.

"You better get away from me before I bit your hand off", I snapped at the Grim Reaper. I was pissed off at this guy. He simple chuckled and moved away as I ordered.

I turned back to the young Phantomhive," Well then, it looks like I have some explaining to do."

"Indeed", Sebastian said in a cold, hard voice. It almost sounded like he was really tempted to kill me.

I shifted," What do you want to know?"

"Why are you bound to my butler?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's how God made everything. A demon for an angel and visversa. It's not like I wanted this to happen!"

"None the less, it did", the demon stated. "Now we need to figure out what we are going to do with you."

"You can't kill me", I stated without hesitation. "I can't die until you do. And there's nothing we can do to break the bond either."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at me," My lord?"

Ciel tapped his chin with his index finger," This could be very interesting. She's the first Fallen in centuries right? So, we should see what she can do."

The butler sighed," First the dog and now this ex-Devine."

"Hey", I snapped but was ignored.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes my lord?"

"Miss Layla will be coming with us. You are to keep a close eye on her. And if she does anything out of line, do what you see fit for punishment."

The demon placed one hand over his heart and bowed deeply," Yes, my lord."

Ciel exited the shop right after that. My guess is he went to go sit in the carriage.

I looked up when Sebastian came over to me. He grabbed me by the forearm and hulled me to my feet.

"Be careful with her", Undertaker warned with a grin. "This kitty's got claws and teeth."

"I'll be the judge of that."

I squeaked when he threw me over his shoulder with ease. My face burned in anger and embarrassment.

"Put me down", I hissed.

He chuckled," Stay still Miss Layla. I wouldn't want to break one of your arms just yet."

"Just you wait demon. When I get out of these restrains I am going to kill you."

The demon didn't respond but I bet he had a smirk on his face.

I was thrown onto the floor of the carriage roughly. The door was slammed shut and it was only moments before we were moving.

Groaning in pain, I managed to sit up.

"You seem weak for an ex-Devine."

I narrowed my eyes at the boy," You try falling from heaven after having your wings ripped off. Then you can tell me how weak I am then."

Ciel just shook his head," Interesting indeed. I can't wait to see how you'll do."

The mansion was huge, just like the fake dream. I vaguely wondered if the servants were the same. It was highly unlikely. There was no way that Finnie boy was actually that strong. He was human!

Sebastian opened the door when we came to a stop. After helping Ciel out, he grabbed me. He set me on my feet but kept a tight grip on my shoulder.

There was a crash inside the house before a maid came stumbling out. Well, Undertaker wasn't far off in appearance.

"MASTER! Y-your back so soon, yes."

"Mey-Rin", Sebastian said.

"O-oh! Sebastian!"

"I want you to keep a close eye on Miss Layla here. She's going to be staying here for a while."

The maid looked me over. She titled her glasses down slightly and I got a glimpse of her eyes. She pushed them up quickly with a nod," Yes, sir."

"Tell Finnian and Bladroy the same. I have to tend to the young lord."

Mey-Rin walked over and switched places with the butler. I watched as he entered the house with Ciel. The maid bent down with a pocket knife and cut the restraints around my ankles.

She yanked on my arm and we started walking. We entered the house through a back way and I found myself staring at a kitchen.

"Bladroy, Finnie", Mey-Rin said in a deadly serious voice.

I bit my lip nervously. I might have been a Fallen but I was still weak. My powers had yet to return to me.

The man and boy turned to look at the two of us as Mey-Rin continued," Sebastian said we need to keep a close eye on this one."

The older male nodded as he placed a match in his mouth. The younger nodded as well but walked over to us.

I didn't expect him to poke my cheek," Why? She doesn't look dangerous."

"Appearances can be deceiving Finnie. Besides, its Sebastian's orders", Baldroy stated in a gruff voice.

I stood there as the three stared at me. Finnie was the only one who wasn't glaring at me.

What in the world have I gotten myself into?

If I ever find a way to get back to the holy domain, I'm going up holy to give God a piece of my mind. He was the one that hated demons yet he cursed the Fallen by binding them with their demon counterpart! It's like an arranged marriage in a sense…no wonder people hate it.

"So", I cleared my throat," what do you want me to do?"

When I asked what they wanted me to do, I honestly didn't expect this.

The hell hound shook his head and water splattered all over me.

"Pluto", I groaned.

That's right. They were having me wash the hell hound. I wasn't sure why they were having me do this out of all things at first. But when the hell hound sneezed fire, then I understood.

I picked up the soapy sponge and started washing his chest again. Pluto nudged me with a whine. I swatted at his nose.

"Stop it. You're not the only one who hate's this."

He nudged me again, but harder. I lost my balance and dropped the sponge. Growling, I rolled my soaked sleeves up. I was going to get this hell hound washed!

"Pluto. Sit."

Nothing.

"Sit."

He cocked his head to the side as if I was insane or something.

I walked around him and grabbed his tail. Pulling down I forced him to sit," Sit!"

For a second I thought he was actually going to listen. I was way wrong. Pluto stood back u; lifting me into the air. Squeaking, I pulled myself up onto his back before I could fall.

"Stupid hell hound. This is why heaven has no animals to guard the gates!"

Pluto growled in warning at me but I told him," Give me the hose. I need to get the soap off."

The white hell hound sniffed the green hose in curiosity. Cocking his heat p the side, he bit the green tubing. Water squirted out, surprising him. Pluto moved too fast for me to stay on and I fell to the ground.

"Really!?"

Pluto whined in apology.

"You aren't making this easy for me."

"_Psst_!"

I turned to see Finnie looking at me from behind one of the many trees. He was biting his lip nervously.

"There's a trick to it."

My eyes widened," Really!? What is it?!"

"Shhh!"

I grinned sheepishly before motioning for him to continue.

"You need to get him to transform in his human form."

Duh. Why didn't I think of that?

"Well, how do I do that?"

"Get him to relax or-"

"Finnie!" Oh man. Bladroy. The boy gave me a small smile before he disappeared.

With a sigh I got back on my feet and turned to the hell hound. I needed him to relax huh? Well what makes dogs relax?

I tapped my chin in thought.

Rubbing! Dogs can't resist having a good rubbing. They relax so much that sometimes they fall asleep.

"Pluto", I cooed. "Come here boy."

The hell hound slowly came closer in a tense manner. It was as if was expecting me to hit him or something.

When he got in arms reach I rubbed his snout. Pluto's eyes widened before closing in happiness. The white dog dropped onto his stomach. I grinned in victory. I picked the sponge up and used that to rub his back. The hell hound made a content noise in the back of his throat.

Suddenly, I was washing the back of a man instead of a giant white fur ball. He transformed! I took the bucket of soapy water and dumped it on him.

Straddling him, I said," Stop moving!"

Reaching for the leaking hose, I started spraying Pluto off. He continued to whine from the cold water but, he was clean. I stood with a victory smile. But then Pluto shook. The water splattered all over me, leaving me soaked.

I blew a hair strand from my face as I glanced at the hell hound. He was panting with a smile. I chuckled at him.

Okay, so maybe I seem like a threat to the people here at the Phantomhive estate. But if they think they can scare me away with stupid tasks like this, they have something else coming to them.

**Well then. I hope that this clears a few things up for you my lovely reviews. Just let me know if anything else is confusing or too OOC. Anything like that. Otherwise, thank you so much for the reviews. They help me and make me happy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my character.**

**Hopefully this chapter cleared things up and I hope you guys like it :) Please Review! Your opinion matters to me!**

**Oh and thankyou to the review who gave me the 'arranged marriage' idea. That came in handy :)**

**Remember: Peace, Love, & Chicken Grease. NewtB00 out bros!**


End file.
